The use of video surveillance and video recordings is expanding. Police departments are deploying dash cameras, wearable cameras and IP camera systems with broad coverage across many cities in the world. Information from cameras is currently stored primarily in video form. In the case of an incident, data in video form is very difficult to search through.
Furthermore, consumers are recording, storing and uploading video data. Smartphones provide quick access to recording devices and access to the internet (i.e., YouTube, Facebook) provides an easy resource for storing and sharing a large number of videos. As more videos are stored and archived, the ability to search for specific videos becomes more difficult.
In some cases video footage is geo-tagged based on Global Positioning System (GPS) coordinates of the capturing camera. Video footage can be analyzed for faces and license plates that are stored in a system. However, GPS coordinates correspond to the capturing camera and do not provide an exact location and timestamp of the faces or license plates identified in the video.
It would be desirable to implement bulk searchable geo-tagging for detected objects in video and log such metadata into a searchable database.